<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling of the dread by CarolineTheCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071682">Feeling of the dread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTheCat/pseuds/CarolineTheCat'>CarolineTheCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Estraneo family sucks, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Short, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTheCat/pseuds/CarolineTheCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn came back to Vongola Mansion but something is really wrong. Will he make it in time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling of the dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another KHR one. Every summer I rewatch or re-read the series so I guess I'm stuck for a while<br/>No beta. Trying my best<br/>Enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Reborn entered the mansion, he knew something was off. It was too quiet. Usually, the mansion was filled with explosions and yells from Gokudera and Lambo. Further in the building, hitman felt rising bloodlust. He grabbed a gun from his pocket, observing for potential threats. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the nearest corridor. It was Takeshi. He was laying against the wall, blood coming from his shoulder.</p><p> "You're okay?" hitman asked, walking quickly toward the rain guardian.</p><p> "They're strong. They made us split. As far as I know Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome are somewhere in the gardens. Hibari, Hayato, and I went after Tsuna but they attacked us."</p><p> "You know where they went?"</p><p> Takeshi shook his head.</p><p> "I stayed here trying to slow them down. But I..."</p><p> Reborn cursed when he saw that Yamamoto passed out. After checking out that the guardian's life is not in danger, hitman took his way to find the rest of the guardians and his student.</p><p> "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!"</p><p> Hearing Gokudera screams from the nearest room, Reborn's felt chill down his spine. <em>Tsuna.</em></p><p>After ten years everyone in the Vongola family knew, that hitman was overprotective over his student. Nobody wanted to be near Reborn when Tsuna was in danger. Hitman runs towards the voice, praying for the first time in his life.</p><p>******************************************************************</p><p> Young Vongola was breathing heavily, weak from blood loss and pain. He didn't expect that the Estraneo family had people with that kind of power. Tsuna wanted to end this as soon as possible, but his friends were on the line.</p><p> "It's really interesting seeing you cornered Vongola Decimo." said the man with gray hair and sadistic smile pointing the gun at storm and cloud guardians which were tied up on the floor.</p><p> "Leave them out of this. You're after me, right?"</p><p> "You're no fun. I didn't want them to interrupt our little <em>conversation</em>."</p><p> Tsuna's hyper intuition spiked up. Something was wrong. Suddenly he felt something being injected in his neck. His body went limp, already on the ground. He couldn't move. This was <em>bad.</em></p><p> "Vongola Decimo being deceived by a couple of people. How sad is that?"</p><p> Tsuna was now lying unconscious on the ground, dying will flame were nowhere to be found.</p><p> "Oh, that will be <em>interesting</em>," said the gray-haired man.</p><p> "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!" </p><p> "Well said."</p><p> It was the first time when Gokudera saw Reborn that <em>furious</em>. His eyes were on his student lying on the ground in the pool of blood. <em>His blood</em>.</p><p> "You have to be Reborn." said the man from Estraneo Family. "As you can see, I had a little <em>chat</em> with your student."</p><p> Reborn was silent. He couldn't shake off the view of Tsuna, but he knew that his opponent was something different. Something more dangerous.</p><p> "What do you want with him?" Reborn asked, hiding his anger under the fedora. Hitman had to be careful. One false move and Tsuna would be dead.</p><p> " Just a little chat. He turned down my offer. I can't let it slide."</p><p> The tension was through the roof. Gokudera and Hibari watched two hitmen and their conversation but small coughs made them look at their Boss.</p><p> "Juudaime!"</p><p> To Reborn's horror, Tsuna was trying to stand up. Hitman wanted to stop him, but he couldn't. Not now.</p><p> "Oh, you're awake," said the man from Estraneo Family. "You couldn't miss our little play, huh?"</p><p> "R-reborn..." brunet's voice was weak. '<em>Too weak' </em>Reborn thought. The gray-haired man grabbed Tsuna by the collar with a syringe in his hand.</p><p> " I love watching you two. Such chemistry. It's a shame that it will end so soon."</p><p> Now or never. With a shot too quick for anyone to catch, Reborn knock the syringe out of Estraneo's hand, and with the next one, he shot the guy straight in the head. Hitman runs over to Tsuna, helping him sit on the ground.</p><p> "You're slow." Tsuna panted. God, he was <em>exhausted</em>. </p><p> Reborn cursed under his breath feeling young Vongola's injuries with his Sun flames. He gathered the flames in his hands and started to heal Tsuna's wounds.</p><p> "Reborn I..."</p><p> "Shut up, I'm concentrating," hitman said." You can say whatever you want after I heal you. Understood?"</p><p> Tsuna was tired. He couldn't stay awake. The last he heard was the voice of his tutor.</p><p> </p><p> But why he sounded so <em>terrified</em>?</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p> Reborn was sitting in the waiting room trying to steady his shaking hands still painted with Tsuna's blood.</p><p> "Reborn!"</p><p> Hitman watched his former student entering the room.</p><p> "Dino," he said quietly.</p><p> "I came as soon as I heard. What happened?"</p><p> "When I came from the mission, I felt that something was wrong. It turned out that Estraneo attacked the mansion. First I found Takeshi in the corridor. When I checked that he wasn't in danger, I went further. Then I heard Gokudera's scream. I found them in the banquet room and Tsuna was already..."</p><p> " Don't worry," Dino said putting his hand on hitman's shoulder. "Little brother is strong. He'll be fine."</p><p> "You didn't saw him there Dino. He was lying in the pool of his own blood. When I was trying to heal him, I felt so many injuries. I didn't know where to start."</p><p> They saw the doctor coming out of the ER. Reborn stood up quickly waiting for any information.</p><p> "How is he?" Dino asked.</p><p> "He's weak but stable. If it wasn't for your flames Reborn, he would be long gone."</p><p> Dino heard a little sigh of relief coming from his ex-tutor. To be honest he was happy: his tutor finally found someone whom he can trust and relax around. </p><p> "When he will wake up?" Reborn asked.</p><p> "We don't know yet. His injuries are quite hard to heal."</p><p> "What do you mean?"</p><p> "We detect internal bleeding, several broken ribs, gunshot wound in his upper abdomen. We also suspect that he was teased multiple times but we will know when he wakes up."</p><p> Suddenly they heard a loud voice belonging to Gokudera.</p><p> "You don't understand, I <em>have to</em> see him!"</p><p> "Just calm down Hayato."</p><p> "YOU WEREN'T THERE TAKESHI!"</p><p> Reborn left Dino with the doctor and came to the guardians.</p><p> "Can somebody explain to me, what the hell is going on?" hitman asked.</p><p> "Where is Tsuna?" Yamamoto said.</p><p> "Still in the ER. They just finished patching him up. He will survive."</p><p> There was visible relief on the guardians' faces.</p><p> "Gokudera," Reborn turned to the storm guardian. "Could you tell me what happened there?"</p><p> Hayato gave him a small nod.</p><p> "After we left Takeshi to deal with the rest of that bastards, we found tenth screaming in pain. That sadistic fucker injected him with some kind of flame poison. When Estraneo saw us, he paralyzed us with some weird waves. I don't know what that was. We couldn't move or use our flames, so he easily tied us up. Then he made us watch. We had to see the Tenth being teased and beaten over and over again. After that, he shot him and kicked him in the wound couple of times. Then you found us."</p><p> Reborn remained silent. He was beyond furious. The guardians must've felt that because they quickly changed the subject.</p><p> "What about the Estraneo Family?" Ryohei asked.</p><p> "You don't have to worry," Reborn said with darkness in his voice. "I'll deal with them myself."</p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p> There were about twenty people in the room. Reborn with little smirk and rage in his eyes, he took out the gun from his pocket.</p><p> "Let's get this started shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p> It was a month after the incident when Tsuna finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a black jacket, hanging from the chair next to his bed. Young Vongola felt much better but he was still a bit tired. Feeling the need to do something, he came out of the bed and went to the balcony.</p><p> "You shouldn't be up."</p><p> "Nobody told me not to so..."</p><p> Seeing his tutor, made Tsuna feel at ease. He missed him.</p><p> "How are you feeling?" Reborn asked.</p><p> "I'm fine."</p><p> "Tsuna."</p><p> Brunet heard tiredness in Reborn's voice.</p><p> "Where was the last time you slept properly?" Tsuna asked narrowing his brows.</p><p> "Don't change the subject."</p><p> "Seriously Reborn, I'm feeling fine. Just a bit tired that's all. But I can see dark circles around your eyes. You should get some proper rest."</p><p> Shortly after that Tsuna swayed on his feet, but felt an arm behind his back steadying him.</p><p> "You're such an idiot," Reborn said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Let's get you to bed."</p><p> As soon as Reborn lied down Tsuna on the bed, he felt his eyelids becoming heavy. Hitman wanted to go to his own bed but was stopped by a weak grip around his wrist.</p><p> "Stay?" young Vongola said looking with his wide, now tired eyes. Reborn rolled his eyes but couldn't help a little smile showing on his face.</p><p> "You're such spoiled brat. You know that?"</p><p> Tsuna hummed quietly, making space for his friend. Hitman gladly took the offer and made himself comfortable. After a few minutes, he heard Tsuna's even breathes. Hitman smiled when he saw that Tsuna was hugging him slightly. Reborn put the small kiss on the brunet's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Love you too</em>'</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think. And maybe you can give me some prompts? I really need to write :D<br/>English is not my native language</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>